Revenge and Rebirth
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: After everyone has died and Scott had been kidnapped, Peter saved him. But how? Peter had died. Well, here are all the answers. Plus a few surprises! Part two of Why Can't I Reach You, though it can be read by itself and still make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm finally getting the first chapter to 'Revenge and Rebirth' out. Here you go, please enjoy!**

After Peter got the chains off me, he carried me out of the basement and to the car waiting a few blocks away, the Camaro. Driving off, he makes sure I'm okay before driving me home. Carrying me into the house, people swarmed and I couldn't make out faces or voices as he continued onto the bathroom to wash me up. Turning on the shower, he places me under gentle spray and rinses off the blood, sweat, tears, and dirt before soaping up a washcloth and dragging it gently across my skin, gingerly along the broken flesh, fresh blood welling up in the pits scattered patternlessly around my body, my stomach and, arms and legs, some even on my face.

After I was clean for the first time in what like months I was sat down, still naked but in a towel, and crudely bandaged up. Sometime during the process I fell asleep, waking up what could have been minutes hours later, sitting up, I realize there's absolutely pain or soreness, my head is clear and all my wounds were sealed again, leaving thick, dark scars. I swing my legs of the side of my bed and carefully stand, slowly putting more weight on my legs until I'm standing without propping myself up. Walking down the stairs, I hear voices, many of them familiar, but there is one that I hadn't heard before.

A deep, rich voice that seemed to sink past your physical body seep your very soul. This unfamiliar voice sent shivers down my spine made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This man's voice didn't scare me, I wasn't afraid, but I didn't like it. It set me on edge, like I was sitting on ledge of a skyscraper's roof the voice was about push me off, a continuous pressure but never actually pushing hard enough to send me tumbling towards the asphalt. It was easy to find the scent I didn't know, still woodsy but under the smell of forest was a musk that wasn't wolf or human. It was the stench of fox and his personal pheromones that differ for everybody. When I made it down the stairs, I run my hand through my hair and grab a glass from the cupboard before filling it almost to the brim with orange juice. Shuffling to the sitting room, where everyone was talking, all fluff like what they should do about school and how everyone thought they were dead. I sit on the floor in front of Peter, leaning against his legs. I feel his hand stroking my head tenderly, I nuzzle into his warmth.

"Well, now that young Scott is awake, we can begin to discuss happened. Kira Yukimura has been taken care of and your friends have been resurrected. I am called Sephar, I am a were-fox as well as a shaman. I was able to easily revive your friends as their deaths were all fairly recent and their souls." The man I hadn't met before began to speak and my eyes were drawn to him. He had deeply tanned skin, long glossy black and deep set, dark brown eyes. His features were decidedly Native, his clothing, surprisingly, were modern. A pair of jeans and soft cotton t-shirt colored light blue, like the sky, as well as a pair of light tan moccasins. His hair was half pulled back, the top layer tired to the back of his head and secured loosely with a slim stand of supple leather.

I feel a burning sensation in my heart and gasp as I clutch at my chest doubling over. Face begins to contort into that of my shifted form. I can feel the fur sprouting and growing all over my body and my bones snapping and creaking as they shift into the skeleton of a wolf. My canines elongate and all my teeth become narrower, sharper. My eyes glow, a strange sensation indescribable to those who have felt it as slight as it is, almost unnoticeable. I shake my body out, as a dog getting a bath would, then stretch before selling my emotions on proud and happy as I plop my head on Peter's lap, allowing myself a wolfy grin as he, and everyone else, looks entirely shocked, confused, disbelieving. I nudge my muzzle against Peter's hand, wanting him to stroke fur and ruffle my ears. This wasn't the first time this had happened, it occurred once before, after a particularly brutal beating session with Kira.

Once Peter complies and begins stroking me again, I get to truly look around and see who's here. Derek is sitting in his chair, reclining slightly with Stiles in his lap. Lydia was sitting between Isaac and Sephar on the sofa, Liam and Jackson sitting next to each other on the love seat, leaning against armrests and away from each other. Everyone who had died was there. Everyone with the exception of my mom and Sheriff. After a few moments of sitting next Peter I look straight at Stiles who, like all the rest, is staring at me. Putting on a selfish grin, I growl quietly at first, increasing the intensity as I stand and walk towards the only human, the fur on my shoulder blades bristled. I can hear his heart beat go wild as he gulps, evident in the air as I stalk closer, he scrambles off Derek's lap and crawls backward, from me. I leap on top of him, teeth bared, some saliva dripping down my jowls, lips pulled back in a grimace to show off all my gleaming fangs, looking as menacing as I can before licking his face. I knew no one would react as they would able to tell the difference between play and fight.

I got off the human as laughter was coming from the wolves and even Sephar. After Stiles raged a bit at my humor, with me rolling my eyes the whole time, and how no one even attempted to help. By God, what if I had been rabid? He went back to Derek's lap and I jumped up onto the love seat between the two blonde boys, resting my head on Liam's leg. Looking over to Isaac whose eyes were still on me, I lift my paw and beckon him over, scooting until I'm practically on top of Liam to make room for the boy with curly blonde hair. Isaac came over slowly and began to stroke my fur without faltering, as if petting your friends was most natural, normal there was. Spreading myself out so my head was resting on Liam, my torso on Isaac and my his legs on Jackson, I wiggles around until I'm comfortable, giving a growly noise of happiness, the canine version of purring, I settle in happily. They begin to go on about my glowing purple eyes and my wolf shifting that only Derek had been to do successfully, but I doze off happily. With slender fingers tangled in my fur and whispers of how much I had worried them in the most innocent childlike voice only Isaac could attain.

**And so, that's it for this chapter, I swear I will continue. If I mentioned in the last chapter of 'Why Can't I Reach You' that it was Allison, I apologize. Pretend it said Kira. See all next chapter!**


	2. The End

**So, since I have so much going on and many stories to be working on, I'm closing up some of my less popular fanfics. This is one of them, so this is it. The end.**


End file.
